Although it is known to utilize solar panelsheated by solar radiation to heat up water passing through the panels to a storage tank or heat sink which heat sink is then controllably used to heat homes, etc., these particular types of applications did not require an accurate control system for producing steam generation.
In recent years with the rising cost of energy, the use of solar-heated panels to run a steam generator which would produce steam in sufficient quantity and temperature to run a turbine was investigated. In such known solar steam generators the feedwater was applied to each individual panel of the solar steam generator in a parallel manner with the only control being the control of flow through each individual panel to insure that steam would be produced at the outlet of each panel. The outlet of each panel would then be sent to some main header which would pipe the steam to the turbine. As such, this type of control system was quite rudimentary and did not lend itself to use in conjunction with modern turbines.